


Warm Days

by WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt



Series: GrahamScott One-shots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Conversations, Awkward first meeting, First Meetings, Half Naked Warren Graham, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Nicely Dressed Nathan Prescott, No A/C, Not Beta Read, Trespassing, hot days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt/pseuds/WhatIsThisWhyDoILoveIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The A/C in this place apparently broke and I of course like a sane person was a bit peeved off. Pretty sure the other attendants here are as well, one of my neighbors has been calling the downstairs consistently saying he would pay for the damn thing himself so he isn't 'Sweating through all his suits before important business meetings'. </p><p>Only reason I know of this is because I can hear him through the walls of the apartments, and these were some pretty thick walls meaning he fucking screams into the phone at the landlord.</p><p>(Title Sucks, oop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Days

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1767
> 
> Pairing(s): Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott (GrahamScott)
> 
> Additional Tag(s): AU- Neighbors, First Meetings, Mads Mikittensen has an appearance one again, Trespassing, Awkward Situations, Half Naked Warren, Nicely Dressed Nathan.
> 
> Based off of an AU on Tumblr! :D
> 
> (I write this stuff instead of actually working on actually prompts, what is wrong with me? This was stuck in my mind ALL day throughout school and I just HAD to write it.)

It was a hot ass day in May when I decided to open up one of the many windows of my brand new apartment, Okay. So it wasn't all that new, I've lived here for like 6 months, still pretty new to me. But back to the main part of this narration. I didn't think anything bad would happen by opening my window, it's just the A/C in this place apparently broke and I of course like a sane person was a bit peeved off. Pretty sure the other attendants here are as well, one of my neighbors has been calling the downstairs consistently saying he would pay for the damn thing himself so he isn't 'Sweating through all his suits before important business meetings'. Only reason I know of this is because I can hear him through the walls of the apartments, and these were some pretty thick walls meaning he fucking screams into the phone at the landlord. I try not to pay attention to that neighbor and do everything I can to avoid him, which isn't hard since he is almost always in his apartment and only ever leaves at night, he must have a night job or something, but I don't know if any jobs during the night that involve suits. I have a theory he's in the Mafia so even more reason to avoid him.

I glanced over at the cats food bowl then at the gray and white striped cat lying to my left then back to the bowl, noticing that it was empty and she never even told me. I sighed and got up, going into the kitchen and opening a new bag of cat food, I wanted to try something new with her, I heard Meow Mix was pretty good.

Oh, they're shaped like little fishes, I didn't notice that at the store when I grabbed the bag, neat! . . . .damn I find the most boring things cool. I filled her bowl and put the bag back into the cabinet, going back into the living room and not seeing her anywhere.

"Mads?" I asked, looking around the room and sitting the bowl down in the usual spot, expecting her to jump out at any second and attack my feet or at least eat her food. I waited for a few seconds, beginning to get a bit nervous, "Maddie? Mikittensen? Where are you?" I looked in my bedroom and saw that she wasn't there either. I groaned and turned around towards the open window, seeing a tail go and my eyes widened, "No! Mads!" I ran to the window and stuck my head out of it, I reached for her but she was just out of arms reach. I looked down and saw how long the fall was, gulped and decided to be brave for once in my life and climbed out onto the thick edge, crawling towards her and she came to an open window where--of fucking course-- the bitchy neighbor lived at, "Don't you dare missy!" I threatened and Mads looked back at me with her favorite mouse toy in her mouth then jumped right into the other mans apartment, I cursed to myself and followed her in, hoping to god that he didn't return home early. The guy wasn't home so it shouldn't be that big of a deal as long as I got out fast and didn't bother anything. I glanced around the dark room, squinting to try and see, "Mads!" I hissed and saw her across the room, eyes glowing. I really should have brought my cellphone or something for light. 

My eyes slowly began to adjust and I gaped at what I saw, his apartment was so. . . nice compared to mine. He had a black leather couch, a huge flat screen TV that hung on the wall and from what I could see he was a very clean person as well, he even had a huge movie collection that put mine to shame, looking to see what the movies were I gave up, it was too dark to read the titles. I walked around everything, trying not to knock anything down and finally made it to the bedroom where Mads was laying on the bed, purring. Damn, he even had a huge comfortable looking bed, the urge to jump on it is strong with this one. I grabbed the cat, "Aha! Got ya!" I heard the door open and paled. He was home early. I looked around wildly and saw the front room lights turning on and the TV being turned on, the sounds if FOX news going through the house until he scoffed and changed it to. . . .was that Supernatural? This guy is pretty awesome so far actually. I jumped into his closet, not really sure what to do. This was probably a dumb move, if I would have just explained to him what happened he probably wouldn't have been all that mad. . . But now I'm hiding, so smart. I heard footsteps come into the bedroom and I looked out the crack of the door, seeing who exactly I lived next to. I only ever heard his voice before, never actually seen the guy and wow. He didn't look as old as I expected him to be, he looked to be maybe a couple years older than me, he was wearing a nice dark blue suit with a white button up with a few of the buttons undone, probably tailored to fit his lean build. He had his hair slicked back with a loose curl on his forehead. He was actually really attractive, whoa. Did not expect that with how rude he sounded through the walls.

"Meow" Mads said and my eyes widened, I saw the guy look towards the closet with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. He came towards the closet slowly and Mads jumped against the door, opening it all the way to show me curled up in the corner, she just strutted out and meowed at the man who looked between being confused and pissed off.

"Hey!" I stood up, clearing my throat, "Uh. . please don't freak out, I'm not a burglar, my cat just got loose and climbed right into your apartment and I climbed in after her so she wouldn't mess with anything and uh. . . Hi! I'm your neighbor, Warren!" God I sounded so awkward. The guy looked at me still, looking me up and down and I just remembered I was shirtless and in my boxers due to it being so hot that day and not having any college classes. I opened my mouth to try to explain but instead just grabbed my cat and went back towards the window, "Uh. . .I don't have my keys so Imma just. . . use this way again. . . . bye!" He still just watched me, still looking confused as I crawled out and ended up back in my own apartment, shutting off all the lights and closing all the windows, punishing Mads by not giving her her nightly treats and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping desperately that he would just forget the thing ever happened and we could go back to never seeing one another but also hoping that maybe I could see him more and maybe become friends with him because damn he was a nice looking guy and hell, being seen with him seems like it'd be a great honor and if he actually starts to like me and want to hang with that that'd be an even bigger plus. I took a deep breath, embarrassed by how I think of things and felt Mads come up and curl up on the pillow next to me, purring. I fell asleep to the sound of her.

\--

The next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I got up groaning and didn't both to see how I looked in the mirror as I made my way through the small apartment and once I got to the door I opened it without bothering to see who was in the other side and froze, suddenly waking up fully as I tried to comprehend who was in front of me at the moment.

My neighbor, who was holding a comedic looking purple mouse that looked very familiar, "Your cat left this in my apartment just so you know." He handed it over to me, not making eye contact at all and I grabbed it from him slowly.

"Thanks--"

"No need to thank me. . . .Warren." Cool, he remembered my name, "Listen, as much fun it is to see you in your boxers all the time, do you think we could. . . go get some coffee together? When you actually have pants on of course." He said looking away and I could see a small hint of a blush, a smile began to spread across my face as I saw how nervous he looked and I laughed softly, he turned to me quickly, looking a bit offended but I waved my hand.

"I. . . I would love to actually. . . ?"

"Nathan." He held his hand out, "Nathan Prescott." I took his hand and shook it, he seemed pleased at this.

"Nice to meet you Nathan. Name's Warren Graham, at your service." He looked a bit amused at that and nodded, taking my hand back and taking a pen out of his . . . .I have no idea actually, it just sort of appeared, he wrote something on the back of my hand quickly then nodded, turning and walking away. I expected him to go to his apartment but he instead went to the stairs, going down them. 

I went back into my home and looked at my palm, grinning as I saw it was his name and number. I ran into my room and added him to my contacts, texting him a quick message to make sure he got my number, he replied quite quickly and with the worse grammar I have ever seen in my life. I laughed softly and felt Mads rub against me, purring. I pat the top of her head and gave her a playful stern look.

"You're the reason for all of this you brat." I said, a smile stuck on my face and Mads actually looked smug, as if she had planned the entire ordeal.   
But cats can't do that kind of stuff.  
Can they?


End file.
